Don't Leave Me
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Harapan itu selalu ada, Saat ini Hinata hanya bisa berharap. Semoga besok pagi saat dia terjaga dari tidurnya, dia akan melihat Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman, melihatnya dan mengatakan 'Ohayo Hinata' padanya.


Don't Leave Me  
Pairing: SasukeXHinata  
Gendre: Romance  
Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: Jika teman-teman ingin fic yang hanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan canda tawa, sebaiknya jangan baca fic jelek yang gak jelas ini. Terima kasih...:D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Apa kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat tiba—tiba mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu orang yang paling kalian cintai mengalami kecelakaan dan terluka parah?  
namaku Hyuga Hinata, dan saat itu aku baru saja merasakannya.  
"Hinata, Sasuke kecelakaan!"

_Deg..._  
Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, tubuhku membeku seketika, mataku terasa begitu berat dan air mataku seketika langsung jatuh berlinang.  
"S-Sasuke_-kun..."_  
Hanya satu patah kalimat yang bisa aku ucapkan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan sekelilingku terasa seperti berputar tak menentu.  
Brak...  
Bingkai foto yang tadi kupegang langsung terjatuh dan kacanya pecah, hancur berantakan. 

Hari ini, diam-diam aku datang ke apartmentnya saat ia sedang sibuk bekerja. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku merapikan rumahnya, memasak untuknya dan berusaha untuk tampil cantik dihadapannya. Malam ini, seharusnya aku yang memberinya kejutan. 

**GUI GUI M.I.T  
**

Aku melihatnya terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, mata yang biasanya menatapku dengan sorot tajam penuh cinta, mata yang tidak jarang menunjukkan amarahnya, mata yang selalu terlihat memujaku, kini terpejam dan tidak lagi memperlihatkan cahaya indahnya.

Aku duduk disini, duduk disampingnya... menatapnya dengan airmata yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti, aku duduk... mengenggam tangannya, berharap bisa sedikit memberinya kekuatan, berharap dia bisa merasakan kehadiranku dan berharap agar dia segera membuka matanya untukku.

"_Sasuke mengalami benturan di kepalanya, tapi tenang saja... nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan."_  
Tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih menenangkan dari pada kata-kata yang diucapkan dokter padaku.  
Sasuke selamat, dia... tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa...

"Katanya, Sasuke-_kun _tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang, Sasuke-_kun _belum juga bangun?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.  
Sudah lima hari dia terbaring di rumah sakit, tapi... Sasuke-_kun_ sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia akan segera sadar dari tidurnya. Aku harus bagaimana?

Saat tengah malam seperti ini tiba, aku akan membuka tirai disamping ranjang Sasuke-_kun,_ aku akan memegang tangannya sambil melihat sang bulan yang ada diatas sana. Aku berdoa, terus berharap agar kekasih yang benar-benar aku cintai ini bisa kembali padaku.  
_ "Kami-sama... Seandainya kau benar-benar ada, benar-benar nyata... aku mohon, kembalikan dia kepadaku dan jangan biarkan dia terpisah dariku. Jika benar-benar kau ada, aku mohon... biarkan dia membuka matanya untukku."_

Setiap malam, saat menunggu dia sadar dari tidur panjangnya, aku akan selalu melihat album foto saat aku dan dirinya bersama, saat dimana kami mengukir banyak kenangan indah penuh canda dan tawa.  
_Tes...  
Tes..._

_Tes..._  
Disalah satu foto, aku melihat gambar Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang tampan dan berseri, wajah Sasuke-kun yang terlihat segar dan kuat.  
_Kami-sama_... aku benar-benar ingin melihat kembali Sasuke_-kun_ yang ada di foto ini, bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sekarang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya seperti ini.  
"_Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?"_  
_"Hoi Hinata,berhenti merekamku!"  
"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku bilang berhenti!"  
"Hinata!"  
Clek..._

Aku tersenyum sedih saat melihat kembali rekaman video yang dulu kuambil saat aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sedang duduk berdua di taman.

Waktu itu Sasuke_-kun_ terlihat marah saat aku merekamnya, dia mengejarku dan memaksaku untuk segera menghapus rekaman itu.  
Sasuke_-kun_ begitu pemaksa, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menang dariku.  
Aku akan merayunya dan memintanya untuk menuruti semua permintaanku, hari itu aku merekam dan mengambil gambar Sasuke-_kun _sepuasnya. Selama ini Sasuke-_kun _selalu menuruti semua kata-kataku,selalu memenuhi permintaanku,

Tapi sekarang, saat aku menyuruhnya untuk bangun, saat aku memintanya untuk kembali padaku. Kenapa dia berubah jadi jahat, Kenapa Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak mau menurutinya?  
"Sasuke-_kun _aku mohon... cepatlah sadar," pintaku padanya. 

**GUI GUI M.I.T  
**

"_Hei Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis manis yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya, menyandar pada bahunya sambil menonton film yang ada dihadapan mereka.  
"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang masih fokus dengan film yang mereka tonton.  
"Hn? Tanya apa?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang hendak dibicarakan Sasuke._

_Sasuke tersenyum, mengajak Hinata berbicara disaat gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan hal lain adalah pilihan yang buruk, tapi Sasuke tetap ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.  
"Aku ingin tau, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat nanti, tiba-tiba saja aku pergi menghilang?" bisik Sasuke pelan.  
Hinata yang waktu itu sedang memakan popcorn kesukaannya langsung mendongak keatas dan menatap wajah Sasuke, terlihat tanda tanya besar di wajah gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang tersebut?  
"Sasuke-kun, kau bicara apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan tangan besarnya di kepala Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk kembali bersandar pada bahunya.  
"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Hinata lembut._

_Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja."  
_"kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggakanku, Sasuke-_kun_..." kata Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Harapan itu selalu ada, Saat ini Hinata hanya bisa berharap. Semoga besok pagi saat dia terjaga dari tidurnya, dia akan melihat Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman, melihatnya dan mengatakan _'Ohayo Hinata'_ padanya.  
Hinata, tidak akan berhenti berharap... 

OWARI

MAAFKAN GUI GU!  
Tengah malam, sendirian dan gak bisa tidur, akhirnya gui gui bikin fic pendek dan gak jelas kayak gini. Endingnya menggantung? Gomenasaiii... gui gui gak tau harus bikin ending yang kayak gimana, sungguh.  
Fic ini gui gui ambil dari sebuah kisah nyata. Hihihhihi

Tapi bukan kisah nyata gui gui, kalo kisah gui gui mah gak sedih kayak gini, tapi angst berat. #plak.  
ini adalah kisah nyata dari kakak sepupu gui gui yang sengaja gui gui bikin fic dengan suasana yang dilebay-lebaykan. Terima kasih udah sudi membaca fic gui gui

Mind to RnR? Makasihhh... :D


End file.
